


Affair of the Heart

by ZsGurl



Series: White Flag [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hange is the best, Levi has admirers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl
Summary: Hanje is still having fun at the expense of Levi and Angel.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flag [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Affair of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love writing Hanje! She is so much fun and I feel like she would just love to hassle Levi about any relationship he might have. 
> 
> So I have been inspired to simply write some one-shot scenes about how I think daily life in the Survey Corps would be if AoT/SnK actually delved into relationships. This series obviously focuses on Levi and his OC. 
> 
> Sorry, no smut in this one!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments on how I could improve or suggestions for future scenes.

The mess hall was full of soldiers getting their evening meal, chatting with friends, and relaxing after a hard day of training. The noise level was high and the smell of baking bread and roasting coffee filled the air. Hanje and Angel were sitting at a table full of young women, mostly new recruits who had just finished training, enjoying a cup of tea while listening to their chatter. It was amusing listening to them talk about antics that had happened during training, or to exclaim over the rigors of their first couple of weeks of being in the Survey Corps, or to gossip about the various men they encountered. Their enthusiasm was infectious. They had yet to go out in the field and experience firsthand the brutality of what life in the Survey Corps was really about. Their energy and optimism was an addictive drug to the veterans who had seen too much and lost too many. Angel and Hanje sat, quietly talking to each other, occasionally answering questions from the younger women who were content to talk and socialize around them.

Suddenly, Angel noticed a marked decrease in the volume around her as she was leaning toward Hanje to refill her cup. A quick glance around the table found most of the young women suddenly silent as they watched something off to her right. Turning her head, she saw the reason and rolled her eyes.

Captain Levi Ackerman happened to be passing by their table at that moment, on his way out of the mess hall. The conversation slid to a halt as the young women silently watched his lean frame pass by. Most of them knew who he was by reputation only. It didn’t take a rookie long to figure out who Humanity’s Strongest Soldier was, after all. Angel took a moment to admire the animal-like grace of his walk. He walked with a quiet confidence, never arrogance, and he looked neither right or left, but you knew he took in everything from his surroundings. You could sense the barely leashed strength in the way he moved. Angel had to admit it was sexy as hell, not to mention he had the nicest ass this side of Wall Maria. She found herself cocking her head to the right as she watched that nice ass walk out of the mess hall doors, speculating on what she would do to him later. Then a not-so-subtle cough from Hanje had her clearing her throat as she sat back up and reached for her tea.

As soon as he disappeared out of the door, the young women erupted into conversation again, mostly rhapsodizing at seeing the living legend in person. Hanje and Angel glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Wait until these rookies spent their first day training under that Living Legend. They’ll have another new list of adjectives for him. Some that weren’t quite so flattering. Levi was pretty effective at destroying most of their girlish fantasies regarding him. Occasionally a couple of them would hold onto the hope that they will be the one to break through his cool, unapproachable demeanor.

But for now, they were extolling all his heroics, most of which Angel discovered where grossly exaggerated as she experienced almost all of them firsthand. One recruit, a beautiful confident girl named Kate Dresden, had been particularly outspoken about most things all evening. And the famed Captain was no exception.

“Is it just my imagination, or is Captain Levi extremely HOT?” she declared to the group at large. Most of the other young women vigorously nodded their ascent, fueling Kate to add, “I mean, he’s short, but I bet he makes up for that in other ways, if you know what I mean.” Kate cast a knowing look over her audience. Angel busied herself with drinking her tea to hide her smile.

A short blond on her left spoke up, “I could see him training with his squad two days ago on the maneuvering course. You would not believe how fast he moved and the precision with which he used his blades. It was astounding! I can only imagine what it’s like to fight by his side out in the field.”

Kate quickly spoke up so as to not lose her audience to another, “Makes you wonder what else he’s good at. Can you imagine how someone like him would be in bed?” She gave an exaggerated shiver to emphasize her point, and paused, giving her audience a chance to let their imaginations run wild for a moment.

Hanje and Angel sat quietly among the noise, sipping their tea, smiling behind their cups. Both knew that Levi would be furious to hear how he was being discussed, and both were cataloguing different ways to torment him with it later. Suddenly, Kate turned her attention to them, as if only now remembering their presence. Angel froze, but Hanje leaned forward eagerly, setting her cup down on the hard surface of the table.

“Squad Leader Hanje! You’ve been here a while. Can you tell us something about Captain Levi? What’s he like? Is he as amazing as they say? Are the stories of his feats true? Have you fought with him out in the field? How many kills does he have? Does he have a girlfriend?” Angel blinked at the rapid-fire questions.

Hanje slid a glance sideways toward Angel, who knew that look well and she inwardly groaned. “Well,” she drew out the word dramatically, “I could answer all of those questions for you because I have been _working_ with the Captain for a long time.” Again, she paused for dramatic effect. “However, you would be better served to ask Angel.” At this, she gestured to the woman sitting still as a statue next to her. “She’s been his fuckbuddy now for the last few years.”

At the stunned silence that descended on the table, Angel turned on Hanje. “Holy shit, Hanje! Really!?” Angel dropped her head in her hands in exasperation. She looked up to find every pair of eyes around the table glued to her face, some with astonishment, some with respect, some with speculation. She looked at Hanje again, with aggravation, “Fuckbuddy?” Hanje shrugged innocently, but the mirth in her eyes belied the innocent gesture.

However, the truth was, it was hard to define her relationship with Levi. They had been together for several years, but he was a complicated man who didn’t acknowledge his emotions very often. So there were many times she did feel like his fuckbuddy. She knew there was more to it than that. But it was hard to quantify and explain.

Suddenly she felt Hanje’s warm hand cover hers on the wooden table. She knew. If anyone knew Levi as well as Angel did herself, it was Hanje. And she knew there was way more to their relationship than just sex. Angel smiled at their joined hands as her shoulders relaxed, and her aggravation dissolved. Looking up at the expectant faces of the young women surrounding her, she stood up and before Kate could start firing another string of questions about Levi she most definitely was not going to answer, Angel declared, “Well ladies, I’ve got something to attend to. See you tomorrow.” 

With that, she strode out of the room, using the same door that Levi had used minutes before. Angel could hear Hanje’s laughter follow her out the door. She walked down the hall, and as she turned the corner, she saw Levi leaning against the wall, waiting for her. The low light in the hallway gave him a rakish air, with his hair hanging in his eyes, as usual. For a moment, he looked like the mythological man the young recruits were rhapsodizing about. But then he moved away from the wall into a pool of light cast by one of the lanterns hung at intervals in the hallway, and Angel saw the flesh and blood man.

He took one look at her face and declared, “Hanje fed you to the dogs, didn’t she?”

Angel was not surprised at his comment, indicating he knew that the young women had been talking about him, arrogant bastard. And he knew Hanje well enough to be able to extrapolate her part of the conversation. 

She shook her head in exasperation and continued walking down the hallway. Levi fell into step beside her. “Am I wrong?” For a moment he looked confused at the thought that he had misjudged the whole interaction in the mess hall. Angel marveled at the novel look on his face, trying to remember if she had ever seen him confused before. She wanted to nod her head, just to see his further confusion. But she couldn’t.

“No,” she grudgingly admitted, pausing in the dim hallway. At her confession, the familiar expression of indifference returned to his face, along with a small hint of smugness. Angel rolled her eyes, again. She was beginning to get a headache from all the eye rolling. “Come along, fuckbuddy. I have plans for you and that fine ass of yours.”

At that, his eyebrows rose beneath his hair and he paused midstride, turning to look at her. “Fuckbuddy?” That had surprised him, at least. Angel took a small measure of comfort in that as it took a lot to surprise Levi.

“Courtesy of Hanje,” she replied darkly and continued walking down the hall, not offering any further explanation. Not that it really required one. After a moment, Levi continued along beside her.

They walked a few paces in silence, boots keeping time on the stone floor as they moved in and out of the small pools of light at intervals in the hall. Then Levi reached down and clasped her hand with his warm calloused one, giving it a strong squeeze before releasing it again. Angel was struck by the similarity to Hanje’s gesture earlier in the mess hall. Both expressions acknowledged a relationship deeper than what can be seen on the surface, and a warmth blossomed in her chest, driving away her earlier aggravation. She continued walking down the hall with Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, and no one was around to see the small smile on her face.

After they had climbed the stone staircase to the level where the officers’ quarters were, a companionable silence between them, Levi leaned over and whispered, “Care to tell me about these plans you have for me, fuckbuddy?”

Angel was silent for a moment, making him wait for her vague answer. “Yes, they involve you. And your fine ass. And your cock.”

He slid a sideways glance at her as they strode down the hall toward their rooms, speculation glimmering in the depths of his grey eyes. “Good to know, as I have plans of a similar nature,” he said quietly as his voice dropped an octave. Angel shivered.


End file.
